O amor de antes
by Ivys J2
Summary: Dois anos após seu casamento, Jared ainda sonha com Jensen todas as noites. Mas seus sonhos são totalmente diferentes da realidade e foram estes sonhos que o fizeram tomar uma decisão que poderia mudar novamente o rumo de sua vida. One-shot.


**O amor de antes****Título:** O amor de antes  
**Autora:** Ivys J2

* * *

**Beta:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** Padackes

**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** K+

**Sumário:** Dois anos após seu casamento, Jared ainda sonha com Jensen todas as noites. Mas seus sonhos são totalmente diferentes da realidade e foram estes sonhos que o fizeram tomar uma decisão que poderia mudar novamente o rumo de sua vida. - One-shot.

**Notas : **One-shot inspirada na foto do link abaixo e na one-shot What Hurts the Most da xPsychOx, sugiro que a leiam e poderão entender um pouco melhor.

http: / 3 . bp . blogspot . com /_N6hUj7RlI_U / TAeDWPa51cI / AAAAAAAAB2o / mS-yxepA9PU / s1600 / ry%3D480 e . jpg

* * *

**O Amor de Antes**

O silêncio da noite foi cortado pelo barulho de uma porta batendo e o som de vozes e risadas que se afastavam lentamente. Foi isso que me despertou, interrompendo o sonho que estava tendo. O mesmo sonho que tinha todas as noites desde que havíamos nos separado.

Abri meus olhos e por um momento não consegui me lembrar de onde estava. Olhei ao meu redor e reconheci o quarto do hotel em que me hospedara naquela mesma noite.

Respirei fundo e sentei-me na cama, pois sabia que não mais conseguiria dormir, nunca conseguia, após despertar do sonho.

A rotina era sempre a mesma; acordava e minha mente era invadida por pensamentos e lembranças.

Pensamentos sobre o rumo que minha vida havia tomado, e lembranças do dia em que jogara fora a minha felicidade. Tentava afastar tudo o que se passava em minha mente para me concentrar no sonho, pois era somente nestes momentos que eu me sentia inteiro.

Em meus sonhos; ainda estávamos juntos, dividindo a mesma casa e compartilhando todos os momentos. E eu ainda era o responsável por despertar nele aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava; o sorriso que começava em seus lábios e terminava no olhar e que eu sabia que era só meu. Eu ainda o tinha em meus braços e nossos corpos se fundiam numa explosão de prazer e desejo como se fosse sempre a primeira vez.

Deus, como eu sentia falta do seu corpo e dos seus toques no meu, dos seus beijos, do som de seu riso e da tonalidade de sua voz.

_**Eu daria tudo pra olhar nos seus olhos,**_

_**Eu daria tudo pra ouvir tua voz,**_

_**Te ouvir me dizendo que foi só engano,**_

_**Que o maior engano foi fugir de nós.**_

Se ao menos não tivesse sido tão covarde, se não tivesse me importado tanto com o que as pessoas pensavam ou diziam, se tivesse sido capaz de dizer um simples não, tudo agora poderia ser tão diferente. Minha vida não teria se transformado nesse emaranhado de dor, tristeza e falsidade que a cada dia me engolia, puxando-me para o fundo do poço.

Mais uma vez voltei ao tempo e revivi os minutos que antecederam o momento da nossa separação. Era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo naquele instante.

Conseguia ver seu rosto nitidamente, sabia que se fechasse meus olhos sentiria o cheiro de sua pele; recordava-me do seu sorriso triste e da imensa dor que vira em seus olhos que me pediam em silêncio que desistisse daquela loucura e escolhesse ficar a seu lado. Ele fora procurar-me com o pretexto de me cumprimentar e nós dois sabíamos que isso era a última coisa que ele desejava fazer, mas o faria em nome das aparências.

Aproximou-se e me abraçou e eu senti seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço e agarrando-se a mim como um náufrago se agarra a uma tábua de salvação.

O abraço era apertado e eu sabia que ele não queria me soltar, senti seu desespero e neste momento não consegui manter a máscara que usara durante todo o dia. Fechei os olhos e inspirei, sentindo aquele perfume único que ele tinha. Sabia que era uma despedida. E que aquela seria a ultima vez em que sentia o corpo dele junto ao meu, a última vez que o teria em meus braços.

Dias depois, uma foto que alguém tirara de um celular e que rodara o mundo via internet mostrava este abraço e a minha expressão. Muitos especularam, mas somente eu sabia que a expressão era de profunda tristeza.

E então, três meses depois ele se deixou levar pela mesma farsa. E mesmo com a distância que se criou, seria a minha vez de representar o papel de melhor amigo ficando ao seu lado no momento mais feliz de sua vida - como se alguém que realmente o conhecesse, pudesse mesmo acreditar que havia alguma felicidade naquele momento.

E novamente senti o corpo dele junto ao meu, e pude sentir o quão infeliz e perdido ele estava. E então eu percebi que estava tão perdido quanto ele. Nunca me senti tão triste e tão sozinho como naquela hora. Estava sentindo na pele o que ele já sentira três meses antes.

_**Erros e acertos, medos e desejos**_

_**Brigas sem sentidos, coisa tão banais,**_

_**Que agora pesam causam tantos danos**_

_**Fere, nos machuca, faz doer demais**_

Aquelas memórias machucavam, me forcei a parar de pensar naquele momento, voltando para o quarto de hotel em que eu estava.

Tudo isto tinha acontecido há dois anos e em algumas horas eu estaria pegando um avião e voltando para o meu lar. O único lugar em que eu fora verdadeiramente feliz. O lugar onde eu o conheci e onde compartilhamos segredos, dúvidas, alegrias, medos, prazer e amor. Onde nosso amor nascera.

Há muito tempo não nos falávamos, há muito tempo não nos víamos; desde que o seriado acabou e eu voltei para o Texas, aumentando ainda mais a distância entre mim e Jensen que permanecera em Vancouver.

Em algumas horas eu poderia vê-lo novamente e se os boatos que eu ouvira fossem verdadeiros, talvez eu ainda encontrasse motivos para ser feliz.

_**Deita em meus braços**_

_**Por um instante**_

_**E eu te faço**_

_**O amor de antes**_

Senti um aperto no peito e a necessidade de ouvir sua voz aumentou ainda mais. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número que sabia de cor; era madrugada ainda e ele, com certeza estaria dormindo e estaria com um péssimo humor por ser acordado àquela hora. Mas pensar nisto, não me fez desistir de ligar.

O telefone chamou uma vez e antes que desse o segundo toque ele atendeu.

— Alô.

— Jensen? – o alô que ele dissera soara baixo e rouco e me fez estremecer.

— Jared? – parecia não acreditar que era mesmo eu ao telefone.

— Eu acordei você ou a Danneel? – perguntei desejando intimamente que ele confirmasse a veracidade dos boatos.

— Danneel não está mais comigo Jay, você deve ter ouvido as fofocas. Em breve toda a imprensa estará noticiando. – tentei captar alguma tristeza em sua voz, mas não consegui, ele não parecia abalado pela separação - E não você não me acordou, - continuou Jensen - eu já estava acordado porque tive um sonho estranho com você. Na verdade eu estava com o celular na mão porque iria te ligar.

Ouvir isto me fez sorrir pela primeira vez naquele dia, mesmo distantes ainda estávamos na mesma sintonia, ainda sonhávamos um com o outro nas mesmas noites, ainda pegávamos o telefone para falar um com o outro no mesmo instante.

_**Quero ser o mesmo**_

_**Sonho sem loucura**_

_**E ser o desejo,**_

_**Quero ser o beijo que você procura**_

— O que sonhou comigo, Jen? – conversávamos como se tivéssemos nos falado no dia anterior. A conversa fluía como se nunca houvéssemos nos separado. Deliberadamente não toquei no nome Danneel novamente.

— Sonhei que você tinha se separado de Genevieve e que estava voltando para Vancouver.

Sorri novamente, ele ainda tinha o dom de captar meus sentimentos e prever os acontecimentos que me envolviam antes que acontecessem.

— Você devia mudar de profissão e se tornar um vidente.

— O que quer dizer? Você não... Você se separou de Genevieve? – senti novamente um toque de incredulidade em sua voz e talvez um quê de alegria. Ou talvez o meu desejo fosse tão intenso que eu projetasse os meus sentimentos em suas reações.

— Sim Jen, eu também me separei. Pego o avião para Vancouver daqui a duas horas.

— Então está mesmo voltando? Vem a negócios? – seu tom agora era de indiferença, como se pouco lhe importasse o motivo de minha volta.

Talvez eu estivesse completamente enganado e a sintonia já não existisse mais. Talvez Jensen já não me amasse. Estávamos separados há dois anos e neste tempo muita coisa poderia ter acontecido.

— Não tenho negócios para tratar em Vancouver, estou voltando por outros motivos. – Jensen permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que eu continuasse e dissesse quais motivos eram estes. – Será que você tem alguns minutos para me ouvir?

- Eu estou ouvindo, não estou? – perguntou com um toque de impaciência na voz.

— Jensen, eu sei que fui o principal culpado de tudo o que aconteceu em nossas vidas nestes últimos anos, fui o principal culpado da nossa separação. Se eu tivesse tido mais coragem, se não tivesse me deixado manipular... Mas eu já paguei um alto preço por este erro. Eu já sofri tanto sem a sua presença... – engoli um soluço e só então me dei conta de que estava chorando – Eu não sei se você ainda me ama e se como eu, estará disposto a jogar tudo para o alto, romper com todas as convenções e ficar oficialmente comigo. Eu te amo tanto Jen e estou com tanto medo de que você não me queira mais que eu... – parei confuso ao ouvir o riso de Jensen do outro lado da linha.

— Você não perde a mania de falar demais – a voz dele era terna, e meu coração disparou. Será que aquilo significava mesmo o que eu tanto queria? - Sim Jay.

— Sim? – repeti ainda mais confuso, não me lembrava de ter feito alguma pergunta a menos que agora ele também conseguisse ler meus pensamentos à distância.

— Sim, eu ainda amo você. Sim, eu sinto a sua falta e minha vida tem sido uma droga sem a sua presença. E sim, eu quero você aqui ao meu lado, pro resto da minha vida.

_**Feche os olhos**_

_**Sente pulsar no meu peito**_

_**Este coração que ama**_

_**E que não consegue ser perfeito**_

O telefone tocou e eu acordei assustado, abri os olhos e por um momento não consegui me localizar no tempo e no espaço. Olhei ao redor e reconheci o quarto de hotel no qual eu me hospedara aquela mesma noite.

O telefone continuava tocando, fora ele que me despertara. O que significava que eu estivera sonhando. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho? Todos aqueles sentimentos, o telefonema para Jensen, ele me dizendo que ainda me amava e me queria a seu lado, tudo apenas um sonho? Mas parecera tão real, tão nítido...

Dizem que sonhos são reflexos de nossos desejos reprimidos. E não havia dúvidas de que o meu maior desejo era ouvir a voz de Jensen, vê-lo novamente, senti-lo ao meu lado e ouvi-lo dizer que ainda me amava. Mas parecia que isso era algo que eu só conseguiria mesmo em sonhos.

**Quero ser o mesmo**

**Sonhos sem loucura**

**E ser o desejo**

**Quero ser o beijo que você procura**

O telefone parou de tocar, mas segundos depois já tocava novamente e desta vez o atendi, certo de que seria um engano, afinal, quem ligaria para mim em plena madrugada?

— Alô – minha voz ainda estava rouca por ter acabado de despertar.

— Jared? – senti meu coração falhar ao ouvir a voz que povoava meus sonhos.

— Jensen? – minha voz soou incrédula, não conseguia acreditar que era mesmo ele ao telefone.

— Me desculpe se acordei você. – a voz dele estava insegura, como se tivesse medo da minha reação.

— Eu já estava acordado Jen, na verdade eu queria ligar pra você, mas tive medo de acordá-lo e também à Danneel.

— Danneel não está mais comigo Jay. Você deve ter ouvido as fofocas. Em breve toda a imprensa estará noticiando. – ouvi o som de sua respiração do outro lado da linha – Mas você disse que queria me ligar... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Muitas coisas aconteceram, mas... Por que você me ligou? – perguntei e desejei do fundo do meu coração já saber qual seria a resposta.

— Porque tive um sonho estranho com você... – parecia envergonhado em admitir que me ligara apenas por causa de um sonho.

— O que você sonhou comigo, Jen? – perguntei suavemente.

— Sonhei que você havia se separado de Genevieve e que estava voltando para Vancouver.

Sorri e senti meu coração se aquecer ao perceber que ainda estávamos na mesma sintonia. Fiz as mesmas brincadeiras do sonho,dizendo à ele deveria mudar de profissão e se tornar um vidente. A conversa fluía como se todo esse tempo em que passamos separados nunca tivesse existido, como houvéssemos nos falado no dia anterior.

Desta vez eu estava completamente acordado e sabia com a mais absoluta certeza que não haveria mais sonhos, porque meus sonhos finalmente iriam se tornar realidade.

_**Feche os olhos**_

_**Sente pulsar no meu peito**_

_**Este coração que ama**_

_**E que não consegue ser perfeito.**_

* * *

_**Música: O amor de antes**_

_**Letra : Rick, Victor **_**Henrique, Kadu Ferraz**

**N/A:** Eu realmente precisava fazer um final feliz, porque é o final que eu queria para os dois...

P.S : Mumucow, obrigada pela ajuda com a foto e o link, você é um anjo!

**N/B:** Cara, eu senti meu peito apertar com essa one, cara, pensar nos dois separados por dois anos, é de cortar o coração. Mas no final ficam juntos e esse é o importante. *—* . Ivys, você fez um trabalho felomenar aqui –q Parabéns. Amei ela do começo ao fim. Beeijos.

**Reviews?**


End file.
